Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Federal communication Commission (FCC-USA) and the European Telecommunication Standards Institute (ETSI) have allocated radio frequency bandwidth for Medical Implanted Communication Service (MICS). MICS is an ultra-low power, unlicensed, mobile radio service for transmitting data in support of diagnostic or therapeutic functions associated with implanted medical devices. MICS permits individuals and medical practitioners to utilize ultra-low power medical implant devices, such as cardiac pacemakers and defibrillators, without causing interference to other users of the electromagnetic radio spectrum.
MICS signifies the rise of wirelessly communicating medical implants. Technological developments in this field will lead to a wide variety of life saving and life improving devices. While the many exciting developments and new devices are encouraging, significant challenges remain to be overcome.